His Father's Gift
by kaitouahiru
Summary: The last thing Dean expected after he got out of the shower was for Castiel to come crashing through the roof, with a baby in tow.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I tried breaking this up into chapters. Allow me to say that it failed miserably. So it ended up being one long chapter. I had been working on this since the summer. I started this before season six came out and before I watched season five. I don't really have a time line for where in Supernatural this story should be. This is the first story I have taken the time to write the whole thing out before publishing it so hopefully its good! And by the way, the whole document is forty-seven pages long. I'm not even joking. So please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and this is my forty-fifth story written! I checked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

_

* * *

_

"Cas," Dean moaned, writhing underneath the angel as the servant of the lord_ did unspeakable things to him with his tongue. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's hips, warning him to stay still and Dean was betting there would be bruises later. But he found himself not minding as Castiel engulfed his shaft and-_

And_ fuck_, did Dean just have a wet dream about Castiel?

There was no freaking way, man. But Dean lifted his blanket and looked down at the wet spot covering his pants. He tried to make excuses for himself. It wasn't Castiel that he had dreamed of. It was someone else- he was just disoriented from sleep. He remembered the dream wrong- but _why in hell_ would he mistake Cas for a girl? Sure, Cas was graceful- he was an angel for crying out loud... but there was no way in hell Castiel could be mistaken for a girl. He was too muscular, even hidden under the trench coat, and- oh god, Dean was definitely not thinking about a freaking _angel of the lord_ that way.

Dean shifted and remembered his problem, groaning as he had to get up, opting for a shower.

"Dean!"

"God!" Dean jumped, avoiding the debris that came through with the angel falling through the roof. "Jesus Christ, Cas! This is the _bathroom_! What are you doing falling through the roof? I could have been- is that a baby?" He asked, helping Castiel stand up. Castiel nodded and looked pleadingly at Dean and held the baby out- who promptly started crying.

"Dean, he will not stop crying," Castiel said. "And I do not know why!"

"What about Jimmy? Isn't he helping you?" Dean asked, taking the baby.

"Jimmy... Jimmy is gone," Castiel said.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Dean demanded, moving around with the baby. "Shh, shh..."

"How did you do that?" Castiel asked tiredly after the baby quieted down.

"Sammy was a baby once. C'mon, Cas. What the hell is going on? Whose baby is this?" Dean asked. Cas opened his mouth in what Dean was pretty sure to be a reprimand but Sam interrupted.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam shouted from outside the bathroom. "The neighbors were complaining about a baby crying. I told them we don't have one! Whose room do you think it's coming from?"

"Uh, yeah. I think it's coming from ours," Dean said, opening the bathroom door.

"Why are you holding a baby?" Sam asked, jaw dropping.

"Cas brought us a baby," Dean said. "And I'm holding a baby because- you know what, I have no idea why I'm holding a baby. Cas, why am I holding a baby?" Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands, very unlike Castiel behavior. "Cas?"

"Cas, is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"The baby you're holding is half human and half angel, Dean," Castiel said with a sigh, looking at the Winchester brothers.

"Well whose baby is it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Mine," Castiel said, taking the child from Dean. Then the brothers saw the similarities- the tuft of black hair, the noses- Dean couldn't stop staring and Sam took it upon himself to ask the million dollar question.

"Who's his mother?"

"I am," Castiel said.

"That's not humanly possible," Sam said.

"Well Sam, it's a good thing I'm not human," Castiel said. "Dean, are you alright?"

"You have a kid?" Dean asked. "And you're just now telling us? That kid has got to be six months old!"

"Five," Castiel said.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Dean shouted and the baby started crying. Castiel jumped at the sound and both Sam and Castiel looked panicked. Dean groaned and took the baby, putting it over his shoulder and patting him on his back.

"Dean, I have known him for three days," Castiel said. Dean looked closely at Castiel and the angel looked tired. Like sleep deprived tired. Dean had never seen Castiel looking this kind of tired- or even tired.

"Wait, when did you get knocked up?" Dean asked.

"How did you go through labor?" Sam asked. Castiel sighed and walked to Dean, framing his son's face with his hand.

"Maybe I had better start from the beginning," Castiel said. He leaned closer to his son and Dean and then backed up quickly, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"So start talking," Dean said.

"A baby that is both angel and human is rare- rarer then even a half demon and human child. My future self traveled into the past and left him with me," Castiel said. "I would have been here sooner but I had to take precautions... and I was looking for Jimmy."

"But you're still in Jimmy's body. What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Jimmy disappeared. My future self eventually told me he had taken Jimmy's soul with him. Then I made my way to you," Castiel said.

"So who's the father?" Dean asked.

"My future self wouldn't tell me. He said I'd know when the baby opens his eyes," Castiel said, sounding annoyed.

"You've had him for three days and he hasn't opened his eyes?" Dean asked. "Wait, you didn't feed Jimmy- are you feeding your baby? What's his name anyways?"

"Yes I'm feeding the baby," Castiel glared at Dean.

"So what's the baby's name?" Sam asked after a few seconds of the continued glaring session.

"Name?" Castiel blinked.

"Well, yeah. Like, you're Cas. He's Sam and I'm Dean," Dean said.

"Didn't your future self tell you his name?" Sam asked.

"Angels don't receive names until they are six months old. That is also when we will find out who the father is," Castiel said.

"Well ain't that just dandy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "When does he turn six months old?" Dean asked.

"September 18th," Castiel said.

"You're kidding," Dean said.

"That's in a few days," Sam said. "So your future self didn't leave any instructions?"

"One," Castiel said, looking past Sam through the window. "Protect the baby." He moved in front of Sam to protect him from the shattering glass but it froze in midair before it could touch either Sam or Castiel.

"Cas, you have got to tell me how you did that," Dean said.

"Protect the baby, Dean. I will join you shortly," Castiel said.

"Sam," Dean said pointedly.

"Yeah, got it. Let's go, Cas," Sam said, grabbing Cas' arm and pulling, which didn't even make the angel budge.

"But-"

"I'll take care of them. You and Dean get out of here," Sam said.

"What? No, you and Cas-" Dean protested.

"Dean, I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"You two must go! The baby's power won't last that much longer!" Castiel said, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him away from the frozen airborne shards.

"The baby is doing this?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now go!" Castiel urged, about to press his fingers to Dean's forehead but Dean slapped his hand away.

"Cas, you're a father now-"

"Mother," Sam coughed.

"Father, mother, who gives a crap? Point is you have a kid. You need to live. You need to raise your son. Cas, he needs you to live. You aren't fighting by yourself anymore because there isn't only you to think about," Dean said. Dean and Castiel glared at each other over the baby's head. Then the glass shards unfroze and Dean and Sam looked startled. Castiel reacted first, putting his fingers on the brothers' foreheads and transporting them to Bobby's.

"What the hell?" Bobby demanded. "Dean, are you holding a baby? Who the hell'd you knock up, ya idjit?"

"Cas-" Dean said.

"You knocked up an angel? Boy, are you trying to get sent to hell when you die for good?" Bobby demanded.

"It's Cas'!" Dean said.

"Oh. Angels can have sex with other angels? God doesn't create 'em?" Bobby asked.

"Cas is the mother," Sam smirked.

"Then who's his daddy?" Bobby frowned.

"I don't know," Castiel said. Bobby gapped at him like a fish out of water.

"We'll know on September 18th," Dean added hastily, glaring at Castiel.

"So we're going to know who the baby's angel daddy then? I don't want no more angels flying around here, boy," Bobby said.

"The baby is half human," Castiel said. "It's time for his nap. Can I put him to sleep in the panic room?" When Bobby nodded, Castiel took his son from Dean and went to go put his son to sleep.

"Someone had better explain to me what the hell is going on," Bobby said.

"Cas got knocked up. What else do you need to know?" Dean grunted, crossing his arms.

"I thought you'd be happier about that," Sam said.

"Go back to thinking about fairy tales," Dean snapped.

"So it could be one of yours. My money's on Dean," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean said.

"You are a family man, Dean," Sam grinned. "And Cas _is _your angel."

"Cas is not _my_ angel," Dean denied.

"Isn't he adorable?" Bobby asked.

"I would not knock Cas up. You know what, I'm not putting up with you two," Dean said.

"He's going to check on their boy. How sweet. Hey, what's his name?" Bobby shouted after Dean.

"He doesn't friggin' have one!" Dean snapped.

"What? Well why the hell not?" Bobby frowned.

* * *

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

"Dean,"

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"Dean,"

"Bobby!"

"Dean!"

"Dean?"

That was all that had been going on in Bobby's house for the past few days. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean- well, you get the picture. Because for some reason, Dean was considered to be "the family man." Dean somehow knew everything about babies even when he didn't know.

Yeah, it didn't make sense to him either.

The first, "Dean!" was when Castiel had tended to the child's aid first time he had cried since waking up. Never having heard Castiel sound so desperate, Sam, Dean, and even Bobby ran downstairs to the panic room.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean demanded, skidding to an abrupt halt. Sam ran into him, sending him into the table in the middle of the panic room. Dean glared at his brother.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. Castiel was holding the child at arm's length. The front of his suit was covered in throw up and so was the baby's mouth. Castiel was looking at Dean with wide, scared eyes. Dean forgot to be mad at Sam and became more concerned with the deer in the headlights look on Castiel's face.

"He threw up, Dean. What's wrong with him?" Castiel demanded. "Is he sick?"

"Did he just eat?" Dean asked.

"Eleven minutes ago," Castiel reported.

"He burped," Dean sighed.

"I do not understand," Castiel said.

"Babies burp after they eat. It's natural. He's fine. Give him to me. Go wash up," Dean said.

* * *

The next, "Dean!" was about half an hour later from Sam. Dean jumped and hit his head on the hood of one of Bobby's car that he was fixing up.

"Ow! Fuck! What, Sam?" Dean demanded. "This had better be good." He glared at his brother and rolled his eyes when Sam held the kid out for him to take. "Where's Cas?" he asked, wiping the oil off of his hands.

"He's trying to put a shirt on," Sam said. Dean looked up from the crying baby.

"You mean _try on_ a shirt?" Dean asked.

"No, I mean put on," Sam said. Dean groaned and walked into the house, depositing the baby on Bobby's lap.

"Watch your grandson, grandpa," Dean ordered.

"My-" Bobby cut himself off with a sigh when he saw the baby looking at him with curious eyes.

"Cas? Sam said you were having a wrestling match with a shirt and losing," Dean said, knocking on Castiel's door before entering. He sucked in a breath when he saw Castiel in one of his flannel shirts. The buttons were undone, giving Dean a very good view of Castiel's body.

"The buttons will not align," Castiel frowned.

"That is what these are for," Dean said, shuffling through his bag again and pulling out an ACDC shirt. Castiel looked confused as Dean unbuttoned the flannel shirt.

"I do not understand. I thought the purpose of wearing shirts was to be unexposed," Castiel said.

"Arms up," Dean said. Castiel did as he was told and Dean slid the shirt over his head. "Now you can put that shirt on. Don't worry about buttoning it. I'm gonna take a shower." Because down south had decided to remember the wet dream about Castiel- which Dean was still trying to deny that he had had.

And masterbating in the shower after that _definitely_ helped him deny that he had ever had the wet dream.

* * *

"Dean," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean grunted.

"I'm going into town for a while. Make sure Sam doesn't accidentally lose the baby in the books. And make sure Cas doesn't use his angel mojo and destroy my house or something," Bobby grunted.

"Why me?" Dean frowned.

"Because you're the one who knows how to take care of the baby," Bobby said. "Duh."

And Bobby went out, bringing back a stroller for the baby. Castiel thanked him and Bobby blushed, walking away from the angel as he tried to figure out the contraption.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel asked in a weak voice when Dean came back from a nearby diner with food.

"Hey, Cas. Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Sam is sleeping,"

"Okay. You wanna wake him up so we can eat- what happened?" Dean asked. He saw the baby fitted snuggly in Castiel's arms but Castiel still looked uncomfortable holding the baby.

"The diaper wouldn't stay on."

"And so you _duck taped_ it?"

* * *

"Dean?" That particular, "Dean?" wasn't a cry for help about the baby. That was when Dean had slipped and fell.

"Dean," Castiel said, appearing next to him with the baby. "Are you alright?" Dean just glared at him, very much in a bad mood. The baby cried a lot and Castiel was still uncomfortable with his role as "mother." Whenever opportunity presented itself, Dean was usually the one holding the baby. It wasn't that he minded but even he needed time away. When Castiel and Sam were left alone with the baby… well, it usually ended in duck taped diapers.

"Bobby!" Sam shouted.

"What, boy?" Bobby shouted back.

"He pooped!" And that resulted in diaper changing lessons.

* * *

Castiel heard his son crying and he sighed, getting up. He walked to the room where his son was at and he hesitated. Dean paused, seeing Castiel already there. He made to go back to what he had been doing before but he saw that Castiel wasn't going into the room to get his son. Dean was fed up with the baby's crying. No one in the house had gotten much sleep. Even Castiel looked run down. Dean walked past Castiel and dipped his finger in the beer, giving the baby a drop when he saw Castiel turn his attention to Sam.

"Yeah. Good, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Dean! You don't give a baby alcohol!" Sam said.

"Dean, did you give the baby alcohol?" Castiel demanded, looking furious.

"Uh…no?" Dean smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Cas, what're you doing?" Dean asked after watching the angel go in and out of the panic room five times. Castiel looked at Dean, looking very much the way he had looked when Dean had taken him to the brothel. "You okay?"

Castiel had still not gotten used to being a mother. Dean wondered if he had even been around a baby before. Probably not but it was slightly comedic to watch Castiel go in and out of rooms where his son was. It was interesting to watch the way Castiel had been acting around his son for the past few days. He wouldn't call him, "my son" or anything that had to do with admitting that the child was his. He hesitated to leave the boy alone but he also hesitated to be near him.

The angel just couldn't make up his mind.

"No Dean, I am not okay," Castiel spat, his brooding features returning. "I have a son. I feel for this child. I know things I shouldn't know about him. I do not know who the father is. If I have had this child... it means..."

"What, Cas?" Dean asked.

"It means I have sinned, Dean," Castiel said. There was silence and Dean walked until he was next to Castiel. He watched Castiel watching his son.

"So what?" Dean said. "You've already rebelled against heaven. This can't be worse-"

"Yes, Dean. It can and it is. Children born of angel and human descent are rare- powerful. If raised the wrong way, they can wipe a continent off the map and wipe angels and demons alike with a wave of their hand."

"So... like Jesse... but stronger," Dean said.

"And worse. Only and angel can kill another angel," Castiel said.

"So your son is some seriously bad news for the dicks upstairs. Fu-"

"Do not curse around the child," Castiel glared.

"Okay, fine," Dean rolled his eyes. "Something else bothering you, Cas?"

"No, it is nothing," Castiel shook his head.

"You sure? Cause I've watched you walk in and out five damned-"

"Dean!"

"Sorry, five fudging times. If you want to sit with your son, go sit with him," Dean said. Castiel frowned at Dean.

"'Fudging'?"

"Ask the Christmas Pagan gods," Dean said. "Atta boy." Castiel paused when he was in the middle of the panic room. He looked at Dean with a piercing gaze that took Dean's breath away.

"Will you sit by me?" he asked. Dean stared into Castiel's eyes and swallowed, realizing Castiel was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, Cas," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Castiel said.

"About?"

"You have beautiful eyes. It is very fitting,"

"What do you mean?"

"Eyes are the window to our soul," Castiel said. "And I have seen your soul. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Dude, you're staring," Dean said.

"My apologies," Castiel said, not sounding sorry at all.

"So who do you think knocked you up?" Dean asked, trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Dean," Castiel said, giving Dean a warning look as they settled on the bed.

"Come on, seriously, Cas. You wouldn't give it up to that- girl and yet you'd bottom for someone?" Dean asked.

"Dean, stop using crude language around the child," Castiel said.

"Why? You going to make me?" Dean smirked and then he found himself on the floor without a sound, pinned by Castiel. Dean tried to avoid breathing because every inhale brought him closer to Castiel.

"You should respect me, Dean. I am more powerful," Castiel said.

"What? You're not threatening to send me to Hell anymore?" Dean asked dryly. Castiel opened his mouth to respond but his attention turned to the baby so Dean looked too. The baby was beginning to stir.

"What's going on, Cas? He's your son and you keep saying 'the child,' 'the boy.' He's not just any child, he's your child," Dean said. Castiel looked away from both Dean and the baby. He got off of Dean and pulled the elder Winchester up with one hand. Dean stumbled forward and Castiel steadied him before leaving the panic room.

"Cas, don't you walk away from me!" Dean said. "Castiel!" Castiel stopped and spun around, grabbing Dean's arm and pinning him against the stairwell.

_**"Let me walk away, Dean. Before I do something we cannot take back!" **_Castiel said in his true voice, making Dean's knees buckle. His hands reached to hold onto Castiel's trench coat to steady himself.

"Turn down the volume," Dean groaned.

"My apologies and I believe I owe you an answer," Castiel said.

"To why you screamed bloody murder?" Dean spat.

"I did not murder anyone bloody, Dean. You asked me who I would fornicate with. My answer is you, Dean. You are the only person I would trust enough or even want to reproduce with," Castiel said. "Dean, look at me. Dean." Dean reluctantly looked at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel said, eyes glazing over. His face got closer to Dean's to the point where Dean was afraid Castiel could hear his heart beating because they were so close. Their lips brushed and right on cue, the baby began crying. Castiel's lips froze on top of Dean's. Dean's hand slowly unclenched Castiel's trench coat and Castiel slowly allowed some distance between them. Castiel's mouth opened like he wanted to say something but he closed it and walked in the direction of his son.

* * *

Dean was not thinking about Castiel. Dean was not think about Castiel's kid. Dean was not thinking about the kiss. Dean was thinking about why the engine wasn't working with the old car he was trying to fix up- and hell, he was thinking about Castiel and the kiss because his jeans were so goddamned tight and how Castiel was his angel (not that he'd ever admit it to Sam)... and how there was no way in Hell Cas' son could be his son too. Good things happened, his ass.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What, Sammy?" Dean grunted.

"Help," Sam said. Dean looked up from the engine and saw a distressed Sam holding a baby that looked ready to cry.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Sleeping," Sam said. "And Bobby went out and he wouldn't stop crying and I don't know all of the hush little baby song-"

"Sammy, relax," Dean said, taking the baby. "Did you check his diaper?"

"No, Dean. I didn't. I just left him crying without checking his diaper," Sam snapped.

"Okay. First order of business. We need to give you a name," Dean said, grinning at the baby.

"Dean, we can't do that. Cas said-"

"Cas said _angels _don't give babies names until they're six months. He said nothing about nicknames and humans," Dean said. "How about Bon Jovi? What?" he asked when Sam gave him a look.

"Do you want Cas to kill you?" Sam asked.

"He isn't sending me to Hell anymore?"

"I think he likes you,"

"He does not!" Dean shouted, storming away from Sam.

"Dean! Dean! What'd I say?" Sam frowned, confused.

"Well you're not crying now," Dean muttered to the baby, giving his finger to the boy for the baby to wrap his small hand around. The baby laid his hand on Dean's chest.

"Dean?" a tired Castiel asked. "Where are Sam and my baby?" _My_ baby. Dean found himself smiling.

"The baby's here, Cas. Sammy's outside. So I can nickname him, right? I said Bon Jovi but-"

"You are not calling the boy Bon Jovi... who is Bon Jovi?" Castiel frowned. Apparently Castiel's guard was up and he was more aware of his alarming attachment to his son.

"But I can give him a nickname?" Dean pressed.

"That will only confuse him. Dean-"

"Why are you tired? You're never tired. Something happened to your angel mojo?" Dean asked.

"No, but I am hungry," a crooked smile passed over Castiel's face. "My future self and the baby... my future self took some of my powers and the remaining powers I have are diminishing."

"Why?"

"Dean, I told you earlier that I have sinned. My grace is diminishing and the few powers I have left are even weaker. I do not wish to waste energy on things like sleep and food fulfillment," Castiel said. Dean frowned. Castiel was still thinking of the baby as a sin- his sin and it wasn't going to do any good for the baby to grow up knowing his father believed him to be a product of sin.

"Cas, aren't babies gifts from God or some cra-fudge like that?" Dean asked.

"Yes,"

"So didn't your dad give you a gift?" Dean asked, holding the baby out to Castiel slightly. Castiel stared at the baby before hesitantly reaching out for his son.

"My gift from father... my child. My son," Castiel whispered in awe. Castiel's stomach rumbled then and Castiel looked down at his stomach, surprised. Dean laughed when Castiel looked like he was about to spite it or something close to that. He slung an arm over Castiel's shoulders.

"We need to get you food. And pie! You need to have a piece of pie!" Dean grinned.

* * *

So Castiel sat in a diner with his son, Dean, and Sam. He was sitting next to Dean in the booth, Sam across from them and the baby settled in a stroller.

"When did Bobby have time to get a stroller?" Dean asked.

"When he went out earlier," Sam said.

"I am very glad he did," Castiel said. His son looked towards the sound of his father's voice and gave a not-so-quiet shriek, holding his arms out. Castiel responded instantly, getting his child out of the stroller and into his arms. He didn't seem surprised to Sam when his baby reached for Dean when Dean chuckled... in fact, he seemed very happy about it.

"So what's with the change of attitude, Cas?" Sam asked. Castiel looked up from Dean and his child to look at Sam. Castiel and Sam weren't stupid. Castiel knew that Sam had been noticing the changes he had been exhibiting around and about his son. There was the use of "my son" and "my child." He wasn't hesitating to answer his son's calls. His walk into the room his son was in and the back out and then back in again routine was beginning to have less and less walk outs. He was still slow to recognize and react to his instincts regarding his son- like telling Sam he liked to be put over his shoulder or telling Bobby that the diaper wasn't on tight enough just by hearing his cry or taking his child from Dean who was listening to whatever music he happened to be listening to that he deemed inappropriate because of a hunch.

And Castiel wasn't a fool as to believe Sam didn't notice the way Dean had been acting lately around Castiel. Sam knew Dean better than anyone.

To anyone else, say for instance, the waitress making her way over, Dean appeared to be acting normal. But to Sam, he was nervously edging away from Castiel and acting happy-go-luck which always meant he was hiding something. To Castiel, he had his self sacrificing act in full gear and he was avoiding all contact with Castiel if at all possible.

Castiel knew Dean was a family man. It showed in everything he did. He listened to his father; he protected his brother and looked out for him. He had almost had a family with Lisa and Ben. Castiel knew that Dean was finding ways to trick himself into believing that the kiss was a trick of the mind of that it didn't matter or both.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked, looking at Sam. "Oh, he's adorable! Is he yours?"

"Uh, no," Sam said, looking nervous.

"He's mine," Castiel said at the same time Sam said no.

"Where's his mother?" the waitress asked.

"I'm-"

"He's ours," Dean said, putting an arm around Castiel and flashing the waitress a charming smile. Sam stared at Dean and Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean surprised, obviously not having expected the declaration. The waitress' mouth dropped a little but when Sam changed the topic to order, she recovered quickly.

"And for you boys?" she asked.

"Cas, you know what you want?" Dean asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Castiel said, looking directly into Dean's eyes. Dean looked away and to the menu, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers, two beers-"

"No beers," Castiel said, looking pointedly at his son.

"Sorry about that. No beers. We'll have water instead and two pieces of pie," Dean said. "Thanks, Miranda." When the waitress walked away, Dean removed his arm from Castiel's shoulders. Castiel looked at the table and Sam saw the disappointment in Castiel's eyes.

"Why'd you do that Dean?" Sam asked. "Cas could have just said the baby's mother is gone."

"Lying is how you become president," Dean said.

"Hey," Bobby grunted after coming through the door. "Scoot over, boy," he told Sam who moved over obediently.

"Hey Bobby, what took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Got a call from a friend. A hunter. Said a few demons got away from him and are headed our way," Bobby said. The waitress passed their table and the baby began crying. Castiel's head followed the waitress with a frown. He put a hand on the side of his son's face.

"There's a cockroach at my table!" he said. The other three men at the table stared at him, giving him a bewildered look. The other people in the diner got up and left. The waitress looked over at them and frowned, making her way over to their table. Castiel stood up.

"Leave that body, demon or I will make you," he warned.

"You reproduced with Dean Winchester! I thought there couldn't be any greater talk then Sam starting the apocalypse but you- you had sex with _him_!" Miranda laughed. "You slept with a man and you have a baby to show for your sin! How does it feel, angel? Creating sin with sin?"

"My son is a gift from my father," Castiel said, his eyes narrowing. "Now go back to Hell, demon scum." He stepped forward with two fingers outstretched. The demon kicked Castiel's hand away and her then stepped forward to kick Castiel in the chest. Castiel grabbed her foot and the others got out of the booth.

"Careful what you do to this body. She's pregnant," Miranda smirked. Castiel held her foot up and twisted slightly.

"Bobby, Sam, anytime now!" Dean said, punching a demon while holding the baby in his other arm.

"A little busy!" Sam snapped, his voice muffled by his now bloody lip. Dean fell to the ground, landing on his back to shield the baby from the blow of hitting the floor and the baby cried out.

"Close your eyes!" Castiel commanded.

"No, Cas, don't!" Dean protested, getting up to pull Castiel close to him. "Don't even think about it!" And then black smoke came pouring out of the human's mouths.

"Bobby?" Sam groaned.

"Yep, that was me. Everyone alright?"

"We're okay," Dean said, looking into Castiel's eyes. Dean was holding the baby with one arm and Castiel's hip with the other. Castiel's hand was on Dean's shoulder and the other was on his son's back. Sam and Bobby shifted uncomfortably and then Bobby cleared his throat.

"C'mon, love birds," Bobby grunted. "You'll have plenty of time to make eyes at each other later," Dean looked away first and Castiel looked down, taking his son from Dean.

"Well, our food's mostly on Sam's back," Dean commented.

"Shut up," Sam snapped.

"Bitch," Dean smirked.

"Jerk,"

"Dean, Sam," Castiel reprimanded. He saw the half smashed piece of pie and picked up a spoon, using it to sample the pie.

"I like pie," he decided. Dean grinned. Sam cracked a smile and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Idjits," he said fondly.

* * *

"Bobby?" Castiel frowned. "Why are you still up?" Bobby jumped and looked up.

"We need to get you a dang bell," Bobby said. "And I can ask you the same thing. Why are you still up?"

"I asked you first," Castiel said.

"You've been spending too much time with Dean, boy," Bobby grunted.

"I am older then you," Castiel reminded him, hiding a smile by taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Bobby sighed.

"Well you sure as hell don't look it. There were only four demons at the diner. There are supposed to be seven," Bobby said. "And I'm betting the two power houses weren't any of the four that were in the diner."

"They are going to try and come after my son," Castiel stated, hand tightening on the mug.

"Don't break my mug," Bobby warned. Castiel loosened his grip on the mug and looked outside, noticing the salt lined window.

"I am... tired," Castiel said.

"Castiel," Bobby said and Castiel paused. "Why are you still up?"

"Hot chocolate," Castiel said. "And Dean fell asleep on my bed."

"Yeah, just shove him onto the side. He did that all the time as a kid. Come to think of it, Sam pushed him off a few times," Bobby grunted.

"I see. Thank you," Castiel said. He went into the panic room and found Dean curled up on the side closest to the wall, with his son in the middle, a pillow brigade lined down the bed so he wouldn't roll off.

Castiel shrugged off his trench coat and stripped down to his boxers, then donning the over oversized shirt Dean had lent him for pajama purposes.

After a moment's hesitance, he got onto the bed, kissing his son's forehead and then he slowly began to put his hand on Dean's face, his thumb caressing Dean's face.

"I love you both," he whispered.

"Hey, Cas, is Dean down here cause- oh," Sam shut himself up upon seeing the family like scene. The baby was nestled in between Castiel and Dean and Castiel's arm rested on Dean's waist. And of course, it was a picture perfect moment and Sam had taken it upon himself to be the "uncle who takes lots of pictures," so of course he had a camera.

"Did you find Dean?" Bobby asked.

"With Cas and the baby,"

"Well I coulda told you that,"

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asked.

"You didn't ask," Bobby shrugged. "What's with the camera?" Bobby asked.

"Blackmail on Dean," Sam said. "What's with the arsenal? I thought Dean cleaned them last night?"

"He did. I'm going hunting," Bobby said.

"You're _what_? Bobby, you're supposed to be retired," Sam said. "And what're you hunting anyways?"

"There are more of those demons that were in the diner. The two power houses weren't in there so I'm going to hunt them before they hunt us," Bobby said.

"Well I'll go with you," Sam said.

"No!" Bobby said.

"Bobby-"

"I said no, Sam. You need to stay here with Dean and Castiel-"

"you're not going alone," Sam said.

"Damn it, Sam. I've been doing this longer then you've been alive," Bobby said. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"What's going on?" Castiel asked from the doorway.

"Bobby trying to hunt more of the demons that were at the diner by himself," Sam said.

"You don't need me to tell you that is not a good idea," Castiel said.

"Then don't," Bobby snapped.

"This is not your best idea," Sam said. "C'mon, Bobby. I can help. Hell, Dean can help and so can Cas. Even the _baby_ can help." Sam sounded exasperated now. "Why are you trying to go at this alone?" Bobby didn't answer and Castiel crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"I'll tell you why," Castiel said. "And Dean, you'd better be listening too. This family has self sacrificing issues. When one of you was destined for Hell, the other would do _anything _to get the other back from Hell. You put each other before yourselves. Bobby wishes to eliminate the treat to my son and the rest of us. Am I wrong?" Bobby didn't answer and Sam looked away from Castiel. Dean held Castiel's son to him, sighing heavily.

Then the baby began crying.

"Cas, he wants you," Dean said, coming out from his hiding place. Castiel reached for his child but when the baby felt his father's hands, he let out a shriek. Four pairs of eyes stared at the baby, shocked. He had never rejected his father's touch before. A flash of hurt passed through Castiel's eyes and Dean grabbed his forearm, squeezing gently.

"He just woke up," Dean said. Castiel nodded and was about to move away but a small hand wrapping around his trench coat stopped him. Castiel smiled and allowed himself to step closer to Dean and his son, using his thumb to caress his son's face.

"I love you too," Castiel murmured.

"See? this is why you idjits can't-" Bobby cut himself off when the baby let out a pleased cry, looking in the direction of Bobby's voice. He let go of his father's trench coat and used both arms to reach for Bobby.

"Well, Grandpa, I think your grandson wants you," Dean smirked.

"Who you calling Grandpa, boy?" Bobby asked but his tone had no bite to it as he reached for the child.

"You can't risk yourself now, Bobby," Dean said. "Cas' boy will cry if he can't find his granddaddy." He smirked.

"Eat it up while you can, Dean. No pie for you tonight," Bobby said. "Come on, son. Let's get you some piqué." The smirk faded from Dean's face.

"Bobby, he can't eat pie," Sam called after him.

"What do you mean no pie? Bobby, you're joking right?" Bobby!" Dean protested, following Bobby into the kitchen. "Bobby!"

"Do you think he's joking?" Castiel asked Sam.

"No," Sam said, looking at Dean and then Castiel. "Good luck, Cas."

"Good luck for what? Sam what do you mean good luck?" Castiel frowned. "Sam!"

* * *

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, glancing up from the television. "Where'd you go?"

"Out,"

"Well yeah, I guessed that but out where?" Dean asked. "Come on, Cas. What're you hiding?"

"I am not hiding anything," Castiel blinked. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's an expression Cas," Dean said. "So what's up?"

"Where is my son?" Castiel asked instead of answering.

"Give it a minute and you'll find out," Dean said. Castiel only looked confused and then realization dawned on him when he heard his son crying.

"With Sam," they both said and Castiel went to go tend to him.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be bonding with the baby- everyone but Sam. Maybe it was the demon blood inside him… But either way, Sam couldn't bond with the baby. Castiel had always been wary of him since the demon blood. It would make sense for his son to pick up on those feelings. Or if the baby could sense demon blood on its own, it would make sense. Demons and angels were always at war with each other.

"Sam, need you to watch the baby," Dean grunted.

"What?" Sam said, sitting up. "When was this decided?" It wasn't that Sam wouldn't watch the baby…it was more like the baby cried every time Sam tried to pick him up or feed him or came into the room…

"Apparently four minutes ago," Castiel said, sounding annoyed.

"Me and Cas are going to check out a lead," Dean said.

"Well why aren't I going?" Sam frowned.

"Because someone needs to watch the baby," Dean said, checking the ammo in a gun.

"Why is Cas going?" Sam persisted.

"Cas needs to get out. He's been the one who's been stuck here. Why, jealous, Sammy?" Dean asked, not giving Sam time to answer as he went into the kitchen. Castiel shifted uncomfortably, holding his child close.

"He… believes it will be good for you," Castiel said.

"And you?" Sam asked. "It's okay, Cas. You can tell me."

"If I do not find my son in the condition I left him in, I will throw you in Hell," Castiel said, blue eyes flashing with a promise of danger. Sam felt a shudder run down his spine, knowing now why Dean always took Castiel at his work. He wanted to look away from the blue perfection- the one that was angelic and perfect…

"Cas, ready to go?" Dean asked. Castiel looked away from Sam to Dean, his eyes changing from deadly intense to adoring intense. Dean looked away and then back again, licking his lips and Castiel met his gaze again, knowing that Dean wanted the eye contact.

"Dean, what is a grocery store and why are we hunting it?" Castiel asked as Dean led him to the door.

"Cas!" Dean said.

"You're going to the grocery store?" Sam demanded but the baby had already been placed in his arms and Castiel and Dean were already out the door.

"Cas, you did that on purpose," Dean said. "You know what a grocery store is!"

"Did I?" Castiel asked innocently.

Sam sighed and looked at the baby who was gurgling innocently, pulling off the same look his daddy-err, mommy- was spouting.

"Well what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"He does not need baby formula," Castiel protested.

"What're you feeding him then? Your grace?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Castiel huffed, crossing his arms. Dean stopped looking at the baby food and looked and Castiel instead.

"Uh, definitely wasn't expecting that. So, uh, what's next on the list?"

"Milk," Castiel said, pushing the cart in the direction of the cold isle. Dean stared after Castiel for a moment and grabbed the baby food container again. He looked out into the isle where Castiel should have been and didn't find him there.

"Cas?" Dean frowned.

"Dean?" Dean turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Lisa?"

"Hey," she smiled.

"Uh, hey," Dean said, giving her a smile- the one he gave when he was confused or unsure about something. "What're you doing here? Where's Ben?"

"He's staying with a friend," Lisa said. "So, uh, how are you, Dean?"

"Uh, good. Doing real good. How are you- and Ben? How's Ben?" Dean asked.

"I've been good- Ben too... Look, Dean, I know it's sudden but... can we meet for dinner or something?" Lisa asked.

"Dinner, uh, sure, yeah, that'd be great," Dean said.

"Tonight?" Lisa asked. "Here's my number."

"Tonight- uh, no. Tomorrow night? I left my brother with the baby and-"

"You have a baby?" Lisa asked.

"No! He's not my baby. He's Cas'," Dean said.

"Dean, Bobby did not specify whether he wanted cow milk or goat milk-"

"Cas. Cas, come here. This is Lisa... she's an old friend. Lisa, this is Cas," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Lisa said, offering her hand. Castiel stared at her hand until Dean nudged him.

"Nice to meet you too..." he added as an afterthought when he dropped her hand."I'm Castiel."

"Great, so now that that's done- dude. Cas, dude, how much milk do you think we need?" Dean asked, staring at the cart full of milk. "Come on, let's put these back. Lisa, I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow?" Lisa nodded and watched as Dean, without thinking, put his arm casually around Castiel's shoulders and led him away.

* * *

"Please stop crying! Come on, stop crying!" Sam said. "Daddy- err, mommy's going to send me to hell!" But of course, that made the baby cry louder. Sam was glad the baby's eyes weren't open because the baby would probably be looking at him with fear. And if the baby had Cas' eyes...

Angels were perfection. No doubts, believing with blind faith, doing things for good- well, until God went AWOL... Dean had a lot of faults and imperfection going on. How could he stand to have the epitome of good and perfection stare at him? Because as far as Sam was concerned, Castiel was probably the best angel out there.

Demon blood... it was always going to be in his veins- whether he wanted it or not- and he didn't.

"Maybe you're hungry? Are you hungry?" Sam asked desperately, holding a bottle up to the baby's mouth but it just avoided the bottle and continued to cry louder. "Diaper? Come on, let it be the diaper- oh god, that smells," He picked Cas' baby up and held him away from him.

"Okay...new diaper... where are the diapers?" Sam groaned. "Dean, I- oh god..."

"Sammy? You alright?"

"He peed on me... where are the diapers? Sam asked. He heard Dean's bark of laughter.

"They're in the kitchen," he heard Castiel said.

"Thanks, Cas... hey, when are you guys coming back?" Sam asked.

"Got to go. Sorry Sammy," Dean said.

"Dean, don't hang up on me! Dean!" Sam said. "Stay." he told the baby. When he got to the door, Castiel's baby started crying. Sam sighed and turned around, going back for the baby who started crying louder when Sam picked him up.

Sam finally had the baby changed but he himself smelt like pee and he was covered in baby formula powder. He had tried to fix a bottle but he left the powder next to the baby who had kicked it over. Sam fell on a wet spot where he had spilled water and when he reached up, the powder had fallen on him.

"I'm the one who wants to cry," he told the crying baby. He held the baby in one arm and held the bottle to his mouth. The baby took it eagerly, his cries stopping. Sam sighed in relief. "And Cas said you didn't ear- err, drink... See? I'm not so bad."

The sound of shattering glass made him freeze.

"Find the baby!" And that made Sam run for the panic room.

* * *

"Maybe we should call," Castiel said.

"No, Cas. They're fine," Dean said.

"Maybe I could just-"

"No. You're going to have fun, damn it. Now what do you want to do?" Dean asked. "C'mon Cas, anything."

"Anything?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean with raw intensity. Dean's mouth went dry and he licked his lips, nodding once.

"Yeah, anything," Dean said.

"Then tell me why you're avoiding talking about the kiss," Castiel said.

* * *

He had to warn Dean and Castiel. How did he manage to forget his cell phone? Sam held the baby close. The demons couldn't get to either of them while they were in the panic room... and they had to hear the Latin in order to be banished... they had broken a back window so Dean, Castiel, and Bobby wouldn't know about the demons. Sam didn't even know how many there were...

"Cas? Cas, can you hear me?" Sam said. "Cas, there are demons here... why can't you hear me?" Sam sucked in a breath and looked at Castiel's baby. He walked over to the bed where the baby was trapped by pillows.

"Uncle Sam has to go warn daddy and mommy, okay? Be good. Stay quiet. You'll be safe in here," Sam said. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay." He made his way out quietly, making sure the door was securely shut and the way to see into the panic room was also shut. He slipped out of his shirt that was covered in formula and pee.

He went up the stairs, wincing every time there was a creek. He tried to keep his breathing under control but it sounded so loud... Cas was going to send him to Hell... but at least the baby would be alright.

"Cover the house from top to bottom!" Sam froze and ducked into the hall closet. He held his breath as he heard footsteps walk by him. He gathered Ruby's knife in his hand and waited until the door opened. The demon was about to shout out so Sam acted quickly, covering the demon's mouth and shoved the knife into his heart. When Sam felt the demon slouch, he shoved him into the closet and quickly moved to get out of the hallway, hoping that Dean and Castiel figured out what was going on.

* * *

"Dean, you promised!" Castiel frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't want to answer that so we're going back to the house!" Dean said stubbornly.

"We are at the house, Dean," Castiel said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm-"

"You are not older than me. That only works with Sam,"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"I did not have to read your mind to know that-" Dean quickly covered Castiel's mouth and pulled him behind the Impala, forcing him down. He put a finger to his lips and when Castiel nodded, he removed his hand. Dean pointed towards the window. Castiel shifted his position slightly so that he could see what Dean was pointing to.

"Demons," Castiel said, his hands clenching into fists. "How did I not notice this?"

"Baby's eating your grace or something. Don't worry about it," Dean said.

"I am going to kill Sam,"

"No, you're not,"

"You're right. I'm sending him to Hell,"

"You are not sending my brother to Hell," Dean paused and then added. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Yes, I am," Castiel said, ignoring the last part.

"Hey, he didn't call them here or they'd be gone with the baby by now," Dean hissed. "So sorry to disappoint you, Cas, but the only one's we're sending to Hell are the demons."

"Shh," Castiel hushed him.

"Me shh? You shh!" Dean pouted childishly. Castiel just gave him a look and turned his attention back to the window. "Cas." Dean laid a hand on the angel's shoulder and the angel turned to look at him. "He's going to be fine." Just as Dean finished that sentence, Sam came out of nowhere and stabbed the demon by the window and then he had three demons on him.

Both angel and human began running for the door. Castiel got there first and didn't bother with gently. He tore the door off the hinges and he swung it at the surprised demon who recovered quickly from the surprise and charged at him. Castiel placed two fingers to the demon's head as Dean went to help his brother.

He grabbed the demon and held onto him as Sam shoved the knife into its chest before pulling it out and stabbing the one that came up behind him.

"Thanks, guys," Sam panted. "Did you-" Sam choked as Castiel grabbed his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Cas put him down!" Dean said.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" Castiel demanded, glaring at the younger Winchester. His hand tightened.

"Cas! He can't talk if you choke him! Cas!" Dean said. He punched Castiel's cheek, holding his hand in pain as all the angel's face did was move.

"He's... panic... room," Sam choked. Castiel released Sam, who fell to his knees. Dean rushed to his brother's side, rubbing his back and staring at the back of the angel who was walking to get to his son.

"Cas, be careful. There's more down there," Sam coughed.

"Why didn't you call?" Castiel demanded, stopping for a moment. And at that moment, Sam's phone rang on the couch where he had left it.

"Left my phone on the couch while I was taking care of Junior," Sam said, rubbing his throat. Castiel frowned, looking at the brothers for clarification.

"Junior's a nickname, Cas," Dean filled in quickly. "Come on, Sam." Sam got up and the brothers rushed to catch up to the furious angel.

"Hey, do you think Bobby's going to have a house to come home to?" Dean asked, nudging Sam.

"Dean!"

"What? It's possible. Cas is pissed. He was threatening to send you to Hell," Dean said.

"He did that earlier," Sam said.

"What?" Dean said, taking a sharp look at the angel.

"Relax, Dean. That was the first time he's had to go out without taking the baby. All parents get nervous about that," Sam said.

"I can hear you, you know," Castiel said.

They walked down to the panic room and Castiel stopped suddenly on the stairs, staring at a demon possessing a woman and a human woman holding his child. Castiel glared at the human woman who flinched under his gaze. He then turned his attention to the demon who smirked at him.

"Remember what I told you, Anna," the demon said. "They are the ones trying to hurt the baby."

Castiel glared at the demon. It was a low blow- using Anna's name. Maybe it had been coincidence but the woman's name was Anna. She didn't have Anna's hair or eye color but she certainly reminded Castiel of his superior.

"That is my child. You are talking to a demon. She is trying to trick you into taking my son from me," Castiel said. He met the woman's eyes and his heart hurt when he witnessed her story. Being beat by her husband. Being so stressed by her husband that she had a miscarriage. Getting pregnant again but it was born as a stillborn. She had even tried becoming a foster mother. This woman wanted to be a mother. She would have been a very good mother.

But Castiel wasn't going to let her be a mother to his son.

It didn't matter that the emotions he wasn't used to bombarded him. It didn't matter that she was suffering and he was an angel- angels were supposed to ease suffering. It went against his nature to not help the woman but there was no way in hell anyone was taking his son. The woman was so desperate for a child that she'd believe demons over angels.

"Give me my son," Castiel demanded, struggling to keep his true voice contained. The walls around him shook and Castiel never took his eyes off the woman and his child. He saw that the woman realized that his son was reaching for him. He knew that she knew and she was becoming hesitant about what she was doing. He knew that but all he wanted was for his son to be rightfully in his arms.

"Please, give me my son," Castiel said.

"He's not his son. Remember, Anna. The baby reaching for him is an illusion. He's just making it all up. We talked about this," the demon said. "He's hardly an angel. He lies with that man behind him!" Castiel didn't have to look back to know that she was referring to Dean.

"I am not having sex with Castiel!" Dean denied heatedly.

"Dude, so not helping," Sam muttered.

"Well what do you want me to do? Just let the woman believe I'm having sex with an angel? Are you trying to get me sent back to hell again?" Dean demanded. Sam groaned and Castiel let his eyes close briefly, wishing for once, that Dean would just be quiet. As expected, all of hell broke loose.

"Cas, behind you!" Dean shouted.

Castiel jumped so that he landed on the railing of the stairs as Sam and two demons tumbled down the stairs. He slid off of the railing and grabbed the demons and threw them into the wall, not giving them a second thought as he headed towards the woman holding his son. Anna held his son, turning her body so that she was protecting the child.

"Anna, whatever you do-" the demon cautioned but Dean got to her, punching her hard.

"That's Cas' son!" Dean snarled. "You don't ever take a baby from his mom unless they're abusing him or something! And Cas would never harm his own kid! I don't even think he'd know how!" Castiel should have said something or even have been oddly insulted but his eyes were focused on Anna and he wasn't really paying attention to Dean anyways.

"I will give you one last chance," Castiel said. "Give. Me. My. Son. What you are seeing is not an illusion. You are seeing everything clearly. I am an angel of the lord. The woman you are talking to is a demon."

"Then where is the boy's mother?" she asked, speaking for the first time in a scared but determined voice. "Why aren't you married?"

"I am his mother. I have only temporarily taken a male vessel," Castiel said.

"But you have lain with him! She showed me!" Anna said. Dean froze and the demon that he was fighting with got the upper hand and sent him flying into Castiel.

"I have never... lain with Dean," Castiel said. "What the demon showed you was a lie."

"It was no lie! I saw it! I saw you together with him! Why do you deny it?" Anna demanded, sounding hysterical.

"Well then show me!" Dean said. "Cause I'm pretty sure I'd remember sleeping with a fucking _angel of the lord_!"

"Dean-"

"Not now, Cas," Dean snapped.

"Show them! Show them how we know!" Anna said. The demon looked hesitant so Dean smirked.

"Yeah, show us. Show us how you know," Dean said. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean, warning him to keep silent. Then they ended up in a different room.

"They can't hurt us in this state," Castiel whispered to him. Dean nodded.

It was the last motel they'd stayed in before Castiel had taken them to Bobby's. Dean was surprised he remembered and knew that if he remembered then Sam must have. Dean began to pale when he recognized the scene. He risked a glance at Castiel who was staring at the scene, eyes wide in disbelief and confusion- like a deer caught in the headlights.

But he was naked and this was Dean's dream. Dean just hoped that Castiel didn't figure out that it actually had been a dream.

_"Cas," Dean moaned, writhing underneath the angel as the _servant of the lord_ did unspeakable things to him with his tongue. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's hips, warning him to stay still and Dean was betting there would be bruises later. But he found himself not minding as Castiel engulfed the head of his shaft and-_

And Dean noted in horror that the dream didn't stop there like it had in the motel. It continued- how, he didn't know but all he did know was that the dream was continuing and Castiel was watching.

Oh, God, Castiel was _watching_.

_-And Dean moaned, unashamedly. He bucked his hips, trying to get Castiel to take more of him into his mouth. _

_"Damn it, Cas!" Dean groaned. Castiel looked up at him and god- the bastard was _smirking_. He pulled back and flicked his tongue out, licking the slit. His grip on Dean's hips loosened and Dean used that chance to push Castiel onto his back, attacking his mouth hungrily. Dean grabbed at Castiel's dick through his pants, making the angel moan. Castiel arched into his hand, struggling to get his pants off. Dean pulled back for a moment to look at the sight underneath him. Castiel's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off of his shoulders and the button to his pants were undone. He was desperately trying to pull down the zipper but Dean's hand stopped him._

Dean's mouth dropped and time seemed to freeze for him as he watched the scene unfold before him- the dream's Dean unzipping down dream Castiel's zipper with his teeth, dream Dean taking dream Castiel's shaft into his mouth, making dream Castiel's eyes widen. And Dean would be damned (again) if he didn't get the opportunity to do that because Castiel looked _hot_. But, oh shit, when did he start thinking like that?

Maybe it was when the zipper had been pulled down, or when dream Dean coated his fingers with lube before easing a finger into Castiel's ass, or when Castiel began to squirm, eventually finger fucking himself with Dean's fingers- but Dean was definitely sold when he saw his dick begin to disappear into Castiel's hole.

Dean's breathing began to become labored and he hoped that no one heard that. But then he remembered that Castiel was_ right next to him_.

Dean risked looking at Castiel. The angel was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the images unfolding before him. Dean's heart clenched. Did Castiel know that the scene they were watching was a manifest from Dean's dream?

Dean's attention was turned back to the screen when he heard dream Castiel moan his name. Dream Dean was slamming in and out of dream Castiel and Castiel was unashamedly calling his name, meeting Dean's strokes.

_"Cas!" dream Dean shouted when as he came after bringing Castiel to his climax._

They were torn out of the motel room and back into Bobby's house.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Are we back in Kansas?"

"We were never in Kansas," Castiel said, voice rough around the edges.

"Dean!" Sam said. Dean turned instantly when he heard his brother's voice, ready to catch the knife Sam threw at him but Castiel reached out and caught Ruby's knife, spinning around and throwing it into the demon's chest. Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, pushing him towards Sam. Dean swallowed. He had only seen Castiel look the way he was looking now once- and his anger had been directed at him... when he was going to say yes to Michael.

"What was shown to you was manufactured through a demon's deceit. You want to be a mother but that is my son. You would be taking my son- my chance of being a parent. Dean's chance of having a family," Castiel said, eyes shifting towards Dean. "I know what you are going through. I saw it all."

"You have sinned!" Anna said, holding Castiel's crying son closer to her. Castiel's eyes hardened when he glared at her.

"I tire of this. Either give me my son willingly or I will take him by force," Castiel said. Castiel took a threatening step forward and Anna took one backwards, cowering.

"Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Dean-"

"Cas, I got this," Dean said. "Hi. It's Anna, right? I'm Dean. Cranky pants here is Cas." (He ignored a grumbled, "my pants aren't cranky," from Castiel.) "He isn't usually like this. It's just his first time away from his boy today. All parents get nervous the first time they leave their kid, don't they?" (And ignored a, "that's what Sam said.") "He just wants his kid back. Things'll be a whole lot better when they're back together." He held his arms out and took a step forward but stopped when Anna took a fearful step back.

"You were sent to hell! You even said so yourself! Why should I trust you?" Anna demanded.

"Because..." Dean said.

"Because I'm a god damned uncle!" Sam said.

"Sam, don't cuss," Castiel and Dean said at the same time.

"See? They'd never do that if that wasn't one of their kids. Dean cusses like a sailor- worse than a sailor and now he's saying _fudge_. Castiel doesn't like _anyone_ but Dean but he loves his son," Sam said. "Castiel threatened me earlier because he was nervous about leaving his son for the first time. If you just let Cas hold him- or even Dean- you'll see that the baby is theirs. Dean has always wanted a family. Castiel's his chance for one. That baby is what's giving my brother what he's always wanted. He had to give up on having an apple pie life because we hunt what you're helping- demons. He gave up his dream to protect people like you. He saved me from death and Hell and he's always got my back. Cas pulled Dean from Hell because Dean is the righteous man. He stopped the apocalypse. He saved the world. And you're really going to take the child of a man who risked his life to save the one man who saved this entire planet?"

Anna looked hesitant and then a demon appeared next to them.

"Bravo, Sammy. It's a shame you were taken out of law school. You would have had such a promising career,"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"Now, Dean. It hasn't been that long," the man smirked, eyes flashing gold.

"Azazel," Dean growled.

"See? I knew you still dreamt of Hell," Azazel smirked. "But it seems you've gotten a slice of angel cake in your dreams as well." Dean tensed. He risked a quick glance at Castiel who was frowning, mulling the words over in his head. Castiel was by no means stupid but he was naive. Dean prayed that this one would go over his head just like the rest of them.

"Actually, he hasn't dreamt of Hell in a long time," Castiel said, being the first to recover. Dean let out a sigh of relief, hoping that that meant the reference was misunderstood.

"Don't you stay dead?" Dean demanded.

"No, just like you, I seem to be a regular Lazarus," Azazel smirked. The smirk was torn off his face when Castiel attacked him, choking the demon.

"Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to someone my brother bought back," Castiel snarled, applying more pressure to the demon's neck.

"S-still calling yourself an- an a-angel?" he laughed, choking at the same time. "A-after you gave b-birth to that- that _abomination_?" Dean shoved his way out of the pile of demons that were suddenly on him and Sam, grabbing the knife that resided in the other's demon's chest. Sam threw demons off of him, wiping off blood from where a lucky punch had gotten thrown.

"No child is a god damned abomination!" Dean snarled, shoving Ruby's knife into Azazel's chest. "This time, stay in Hell!"

"Dean, the baby!" Sam shouted, spitting blood out of his mouth. Dean and Castiel turned towards Anna who was now standing next to another demon.

"No!" Castiel snarled, leaping forward to catch the two as they began to disappear.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Dean- panic room! Latin!" Sam said. "Hurry!"

Castiel caught the woman and his son in his arms, holding them tightly as they were thrown. He grunted when his back hit a rock and he should have taken no real notice except for that he was low on grace. His son was crying, reaching for him as if his eyes were open. Anna was holding onto the baby tightly, staring at Castiel with wide eyes when he rolled onto his back, revealing the blood on his side. He reached for his son with one hand. Anna flinched but did not move away, letting Castiel caress his son's cheek.

"Shh, shh, shh. Daddy's here," Castiel hushed. "Daddy's here." It was odd saying the foreign words but it was also nice, knowing that his son wanted him. Anna's lips parted slightly, like she wanted to say something but instead screamed when the demon grabbed her hair roughly. Castiel tried to get up but he was met with a sharp kick to his injured side. He shouted out in pain and fell backwards, holding his injury. The demon ripped the baby out of Anna's arms and began running. Castiel got up, ignoring the pain as he chased after his son and the demon.

"Don't kill me!" the demon begged, on its knees in the panic room. "Just send me back to Hell!"

"Take us to them! Now!" Dean snarled, pressing Ruby's knife against its throat. The demon looked defiantly at Dean but its gaze wavered and then it looked back and forth between him and Sam.

"Alright! Just get me the hell out of here!" Dean dragged the demon out by the hair and before the brothers realized what was happening, they were out of Bobby's house and in the woods. They barely had time to register what was going on before the demon they had been holding captive disappeared.

"There!" Sam said, pointing towards the running demon holding the baby and Castiel chasing after them.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. The brothers ran to intercept the demon. Dean tackled the demon and Sam dove under it, catching the baby. Sam protected the baby as he rolled away from his brawling brother and the demon.

"Cas!" Sam said, tossing the knife at the angel. The angel caught it without missing a beat but he couldn't get a clear shot of the demon while he was so close to Dean.

"Sam, go help Anna!" Castiel ordered Sam. "Dean, the cliff!" Castiel shouted but it was too late. The demon threw Dean off of it and Castiel used that moment to throw the knife into the demon's head and he ran to the cliff side.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Cas, I am hanging off the side of a fucking cliff! No, I am not fucking alright!" Dean spat. Castiel reached down, still holding his injured side and Dean reached up, grabbing the hand. Castiel took a step forward, surprised by the weight but grabbed Dean's hand with his other hand and that stopped them from moving forward.

"Cas, could really use some of your mojo right about now," Dean said.

"So could I!" Castiel grunted, beginning to pull Dean backwards. "You're heavy!"

"Gee, thanks!" Dean said.

"You're welcome!" Castiel said. Dean didn't have time to correct Castiel about the reference because Castiel gave a hard pull, bringing Dean clear over the edge and straight into Castiel, knocking them both down. Dean was on Castiel's chest, his legs in between Castiel's. He tried to roll off but Castiel held onto him stubbornly.

"Cas! You-!" Dean was silenced by the hand Castiel put on his cheek.

"Dean, you're alright," Castiel said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But you're not!" Dean said.

"Dean, get me my son," Castiel begged. Dean was about to get up but then he saw Sam, walking with the baby in his arms and Anna besides him.

"Sammy's got him. You just rest, Cas," Dean said.

"Dean,"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You're heavy,"

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded when Bobby walked through the door.

"What the hell happened to you idjits? Roll around in the mud while I was gone?" Bobby asked.

"We were attacked by demons," Castiel said, giving Dean a look. "Why would we 'roll around in the mud'?"

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Dean grunted, wincing as Castiel bandaged his wounds.

"You were attacked by demons? Where are Sam and the baby?" Bobby demanded.

"See for yourself," Dean said, motioning to the next room. Bobby looked at Dean as if he were crazy and went to see.

He was greeted with the sight of two peacefully sleeping boys, the baby resting peacefully on Sam's chest. It was definitely a sight no one had seen before.

"Well I'll be damned..." Bobby said.

* * *

"Dean, we need to talk," Castiel said.

"Where's Anna?" Dean asked.

"She is in a better place," Castiel said. Dean stopped cleaning and stared at the angel.

"You killed her?"

"No. I erased her memories and put her in a psych ward where she can be better helped. Is that not a better place?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"You might want to mention that beforehand next time, Cas," Dean sighed. Castiel watched Dean clean for awhile before he sighed.

"Dean-"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"We should talk about it," Castiel said.

"No, I don't think we should," Dean said. "I have to get ready for dinner."

"Dean-" Castiel tried to stop Dean from walking out of the room but Dean did, leaving Castiel by himself in the room. Sam joined him moments later, unaware anything was different until Castiel kept pacing... continuously.

"Cas, would you stop pacing?" Sam asked. "Why are you so worried anyways? And where's Dean?" Castiel stopped pacing for only a moment to glare at Sam before he resumed pacing.

"He is at dinner,"

"So?"

"He is with Lisa," Castiel said. Sam looked up at that.

"You mean..."

"Yes, that Lisa," Castiel snapped, stopping his pacing to fix Sam with a glare... again.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who's out with her," Sam defended himself. Castiel sighed, looking slightly defeated.

"My apologies," Castiel said, resuming his pacing.

"Boy, you'd better not be making tracks on my floor!" Bobby shouted from another room. Castiel frowned, confused, as he looked at the bottom of his shoes.

"I do not understand. My shoes have no dirt on them," Castiel said.

"He means stop pacing, Cas," Sam clarified.

"Oh," Castiel said. He stood still for a moment before sitting on the couch stiffly. Sam sighed before turning his attention back to his laptop. It was going to be a long while before Dean came back.

* * *

"Hey," Lisa said when she saw Dean jog up.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. We were having problems with the baby," Dean said. Actually, they were cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Don't worry about it," Lisa said. "I know what having a kid is like. How old is his baby?"

"Five months," Dean said, sounding affectionate as he pulled out a chair for Lisa to sit down.

"So you're helping..."

"Castiel," Dean supplied. "He's, uh, a little lost with this baby thing."

"Where's the baby's mom?" Lisa asked.

"Died in child birth. Sad story, really. Waiter, can I get a menu?" Dean asked, giving Lisa the same smile he had when he had shown up on her doorstep for Ben's birthday. The I-know-this-is-weird-and-awkward-but-I'm-here-now-so-just-go-with-it-so-it-isn't-weird-and-awkward smile. Lisa sighed, not sure whether Dean was telling the truth or not and accepted the menu.

* * *

"He is still not back yet," Castiel said, glancing at the clock. Sam wanted to grown and hit his head against something. Castiel had been pacing for the last hour and a half. He had reason to worry- Lisa and Cassie were the only women Sam had ever seen his brother serious about- but Dean knew Castiel wanted him... or at least Sam hoped he did. The angel wasn't exactly trying to play coy, if he even knew how to play coy.

Either way, Sam was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Cas, they probably have a lot to talk about," Sam said. "They haven't seen each other in awhile. He'll be back soon_." I hope._

"I heard that," Castiel glared at him.

* * *

"So how's Ben doing?" Dean asked.

"Ben's doing well," Lisa said, pausing for a bit. "He misses you, you know.'

"I miss him too," Dean said. "He's a good kid."

"I… I miss you too," Lisa said. "It's nice having you around."

"Thanks… it's nice being around," Dean said.

"Have you… thought about coming back?" Lisa asked. Dean sighed, looking away from Lisa.

"Lisa, I have thought about it. Probably more then I should have. But I can't be a family with you and Ben. I can't have this apple pie life with you two," Dean said. "If things were different, maybe I could have but… things are different now. Sammy needs me. I have to help Castiel and the baby-"

"The baby, Dean? And this friend you've never even mentioned? He's yours, isn't he Dean?" Lisa asked. Dean's mouth went dry as he stared at Lisa. They had been having a good talk before. It was civil, decent, easy… And now_ this_? What was with the one eighty?

Dean's felt his hands clench into fists and he shook his head. "He isn't mine." Because good things like that didn't just happen to Dean.

"Are you sure? Did you get a blood test?" Lisa asked. Dean frowned, wondering how he would explain this one to her. Did he give her a false answer? Or did he give her the truth?

"Lisa…"

"Don't lie to me Dean. I deserve to know," Lisa said.

"You really think Cas and I would sleep with the same woman?" Dean demanded.

"Well I don't know, would you?" Lisa asked.

"Cas hasn't even-" Dean cut himself off. The angel had a child now. Someone had taken that sweet piece of angel cake for themselves… Oh god… wasn't Uriel the one who had said that? Sure Dean had had his fair share of… "angel cake," but Anna _and_ Cas?

"You wouldn't understand," Dean said.

"Try me," Lisa said.

"What do you want from me, Lisa?" Dean demanded.

"I want you back in Ben's and my life. I want the truth," Lisa said. "You've been talking about the kid like he's yours! I know that look- I'm a parent too! I raised Ben by myself. I know how it feels like to talk about the things he's done and what he's learning!"

"I don't fucking know if the baby's mine! Blood tests don't fucking work on this kid!" Dean snapped, throwing a twenty on the table to pay for the meal. "I'll see you around, Lisa."

"Dean, wait-" but Dean didn't turn back around.

"How did things go with Lisa?" Sam asked but he was answered with a glare and the slam of the door.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Bobby?" Castiel asked. Bobby jumped.

"Damn it, Castiel. Don't do that!" Bobby grunted. "Well? What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you are out here," Castiel repeated. "Was I not clear earlier?" His head tilted in confusion.

"Boy, I ain't gonna explain humans to you. Go find Dean or Sam for that," Bobby said, taking a sip of his beer. "That boy of yours is something special, you know."

"He is," Castiel nodded. Bobby sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off his jeans.

"I really hope Dean's the one who knocked you up," Bobby said, avoiding looking at Castiel.

"So do I," Castiel said, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "Do you know where Dean is?"

"Under the hood of a Honda. That way," Bobby said.

"Thank you," Castiel said, walking briskly to find Dean.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. "Where's junior?" He was still pissed off about his argument with Lisa. Him and Castiel sleeping with the same woman? The baby being _his_ baby and therefore _their_ baby since he knew that Castiel was the mother? It was ridiculous. It was crazy. It was… something Dean couldn't let himself dream about.

"He is with Sam. What are you doing out here?" he asked, staring unashamedly at Dean's bare chest... and the mark he had from when Castiel pulled him out of hell. He could see Dean finding an excuse to avoid looking at him. He was looking at something under the hood or wiping off oil from his hands or taking a swig of beer- but the end result was that he was avoiding looking at Dean.

"You have been avoiding me," Castiel stated, approaching Dean.

"No, I haven't," Dean denied. He was pulled back from the car and the hood was slammed down and Dean found himself against a wall, looking down instead of at Castiel.

"Then look at me," Castiel snarled.** "**_**Look at me**_**!"** Dean's knees buckled upon hearing Castiel's true voice. Castiel pulled Dean closer to him to keep him from falling.

"Didn't I tell you to turn the volume down?" Dean groaned.

"My apologies. But it has to be you. He has to be your son too," Castiel said.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean demanded. "You're not even sure if he's mine!"

"Why aren't you sure, Dean? Because I am! You saw how he was with Sam and Bobby-"

"He took to Bobby fast enough and Sam slower. So what?"

"He took to you faster than anyone. He heard your voice and he relaxed. He knew _your_ voice. Not Sam and not Bobby's- yours," Castiel said.

"The people at the bar cheer for me too," Dean snapped.

"I am tired of your self-sacrificing act, Dean. What do _you_ need? What do you _want_?" Castiel demanded, knowing that his true voice was leaking through but he didn't care. His left hand moved to the mark on Dean's arm and he pressed closer to Dean, moving his free hand to cup Dean's erection. Dean tried to stifle a moan when Castiel's hand closed around his already hardening dick. "I know that was your dream, Dean. I know that the demon didn't just make it up. I know you dreamt it- that you dreamt about us together."

Dean tried to shake his head no, that it wasn't true. But he was fighting a losing battle.

"Tell me you don't want this Dean. Tell me you don't want my hand on your dick, my hand on my mark branding you. Tell me you don't want my mark. Tell me you don't want _me_, Dean, Castiel said, fire burning intensely in his eyes. "Do something for yourself. Could you take it if I leave?" Without thinking, Dean's hands shot forward and latched onto Castiel, hugging him tightly. Castiel clung to him just as tightly, moving his hand from Dean's mark.

"You can't leave," Dean said in a strained voice. "Bobby's a-"

"No, Dean," Castiel said, pulling back slightly, leaning his forehead against Dean's. "You will not decide this based on Bobby or Sam or anyone else." When Dean didn't answer, Castiel sucked in his breath and pulled back. "Then I'll remove my mark..." His hand moved slowly to the mark on Dean's arm. As his hand was about to lay flat on the mark, Dean's hand snared his and he used his leg to push off the wall and shoved Castiel to the ground.

"Don't you dare," Dean snarled. "Don't you dare take that from me." Castiel opened his mouth but Dean pulled him into a sitting position and crashed their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

_Dean pretended not to remember things about his time in Hell- or at least he had for awhile. He was sure Castiel knew from the first time he had appeared at his bedside._

_But there was one thing he had managed to keep a secret and it was his- all his._

_There was fear- and then there was warmth. He wanted the warmth. It made the fear go away. Even the pain subsided and so he tried to cling to it. But then he began to fear again. Was this another trick? Was Alistair testing him again?_

_He stopped walking forward and the warmth was confused. It was a bright light so Dean could barely make out a shape but then the warmth moved forward and grabbed his arm._

_"You should have been mine from the beginning," the warmth said and then it enveloped him and Dean felt so uncertain, but so safe and warm, with arms wrapped around his waist and supporting him..._

_"Who are you? What do you mean I should have been yours?" Dean wanted to ask but he couldn't talk. But for some reason, he was sure that the warmth had heard him._

_"Don't leave," Dean said when the warmth was pulling away from him. "Don't leave me." The warmth hesitated and the warmth of the arm traveled from his waist to up his arm and he felt a hand on his arm._

_"I can always keep my warmth with you but-"_

_"Just do it! Don't take it away!" Dean said. There was a pause and then the warmth finally answered._

_"As you wish," and the warmth on his arm became scorching hot and Dean cried out but he didn't wish for a second that the scorching heat leave his skin. He felt safe. secure- at peace._

_That memory had taken awhile to come back to Dean but when it returned, it was all his._

* * *

All Dean and Castiel noticed was each other. If it didn't have to do with touching each other, they didn't notice. Castiel barely registered the sound of a dog barking and he tried to pull back but Dean only followed, hungry for what he had been depriving himself of. Castiel moaned as his tongue battled with Dean's. He felt Dean begin to take over, hands running over his body and struggling to get rid of intruding clothing... but the sound of a gunshot tore them apart.

"Bobby!" Dean said. "Stay here!" But Castiel got up after Dean and began running with him.

"What was that?" Sam shouted.

"Get back in the house and take the baby into the panic room!" Bobby shouted. "Go, now!"

"What is it, Bobby?" Dean demanded.

"Get in the house with Sam!" Bobby ordered.

"You're not going at this alone!" Dean protested. "Cas, go inside."

"I'm staying with you," Castiel said firmly. He noticed the position Dean had moved in- slightly in front of Castiel, putting him between both hunters and a better position to protect him. Castiel knew it would come with the territory. Dean was an alpha male. He protected what was his and Castiel had been considered his for a long time now.

"Someone needs to be with Sam," Dean protested. "And the baby." Castiel hesitated, realizing Dean had a point.

"You will do nothing reckless," Castiel decreed. Dean smirked and opened his mouth to retort but Castiel grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. "Nothing reckless." he repeated. Dean nodded dumbly and Castiel, satisfied, ran into the house to protect Sam and his baby.

"Bout damned time, boy," Bobby grunted. "What's up with you? Thought you'd be happy."

"Bobby, there's no way that baby is mine," Dean said.

"What the hell you talking about, boy? Then who the hell's is he?" Bobby demanded.

"Not me. Those kinds of things don't happen to me," Dean said.

"News flash, boy. Castiel pulled you outta hell. Way I see it, you're as much his as he is yours. That baby is as good as yours," Bobby said.

"Well I'm not holding my breath," Dean said. "Hey, demon! Come on out!"

"You won't be holding it for that long," Bobby said reaching under the car and pulling out a gun.

"You were prepared,"

"Duh," Bobby rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Sam!" Castiel shouted.

"No, Cas, don't come down here!" Sam shouted back. "There's a demon!" Castiel paused and looked around, laying eyes on a woman.

"I will give you one warning. Leave. Now," Castiel said.

"Castiel. You're the talk of Hell, you know," she said and the high pitched volume of her voice didn't quite catch the malice that Castiel knew was there.

"I suppose I am," Castiel said, not taking his eyes off of the woman.

"I'll bet you're scum in Heaven, too, you hypocrite," she giggled. "But you wouldn't know, would you? Since your baby as good as banished you from-" And in that instant, Castiel was a blur, grabbing her throat and pressing her against the wall.

"You will not talk about my son that way," Castiel said, tightening his grip. She grinned, raising her leg up and kicking him in the stomach. Castiel stumbled back and blocked a punch that was aimed for his face and threw his leg out in a side kick to send her into the wall.

"Cas!" Sam shouted and Castiel could hear his child crying.

"I'm fine, Sam," Castiel said, calmly. "What are you laughing about?"

"Such a hypocrite, Castiel," she laughed. "You tried to kill the half demon child Jesse but when it comes to your own half breed spawn, you don't hesitate to kill _for _him!"

"I've had just about enough of you," Castiel snarled. "Fuck off!"

"Language, Castiel. what would his father say?" she smirked, pushing off the wall. She did a roundhouse kick to Castiel's face and then jumped in the air, performing a spin kick. The kick caught Castiel in the mouth but the he grabbed her good and moved with the spin, sending her hard into the staircase.

"He'd say it's about god damned time," Castiel spat.

"And then he'd say how you're the one always telling him not to curse!" Sam added and Castiel had to smile.

* * *

"How ya hanging in there, Bobby?" Dean grunted, wiping a trail of blood off of his face.

"Just peachy- how the hell do you think, boy?" Bobby snapped.

"Save it for the demon," Dean chuckled. "Sonofabitch!" He and Bobby rolled away from each other and Dean sprung up, kneeing the demon he was facing. Bobby screamed and Dean turned to look. The demon kneed him and then punched him in the gut before using an uppercut to get Dean's mouth. Dean kicked out and punched and then found himself sprawled out on the floor when the demon hit his side.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted when he caught sight of him. "Get away from him!" The demon standing over Bobby smirked and stepped on Bobby's chest. Bobby shouted out in pain.

"Bastard!" Dean yelled, getting up to run to Bobby's side. The demon he was facing appeared in front of him.

"Boo," the demon smirked. Dean felt the demon's fist connect with his mouth the same time his foot connected with Dean's stomach. Dean slammed against an old car. He groaned and grabbed onto the mirror, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Go to hell," Dean spat, grabbing the hand on his throat.

"You should really clean up that mouth, Dean. You brought a baby into the world. Don't want him growing up with a foul mouth-" the demon paused and turned his attention to Bobby's house as black smoke escaped from it. "No!"

Castiel appeared in front of the demon in front of Dean. "You are not fit to talk about my son." Two fingers connected to the demon's forehead. "And never touch what's mine again." Dean fell to his knees when the demon was ejected from the human body. Castiel caught him and lifted him easily into his arms.

"B-Bobby," Dean coughed.

"I know. We're going to the hospital," Castiel said.

"Sam, baby,"

"Already getting the car,"

"The other-"

"I got him when Sam took care of the female,"

"Cas-"

"You should stop talking,"

"You're okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm okay,"

"Cas-"

"Dean," Castiel said in a warning tone.

"Was worried," Dean muttered, leaning his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel paused and smiled.

"I was worried about you too," Castiel said. "Can you walk from here? I need to get Bobby."

"Yeah, I can walk," Dean said. "Need help carrying him?"

"Bo but I need you to keep pressure on his wounds," Castiel said, shrugging of his trench coat. Sam honked the horn of the Impala and Castiel picked Bobby up with Dean keeping pressure on his chest.

"How are they?" Sam asked, standing up. They had gone to the hospital as Tom (Sam), Bill (Bobby), Carl (Castiel), and Ted (Dean) Rogers. Castiel was posing as Bobby's son, and Dean and Sam as Bobby's nephews. They had quickly named the baby Junior. Carl Junior. Castiel had glared as Sam for that one.

"He's in intensive surgery. The next hour is critical. Your brother needed stitches and has a mild concussion. We want to keep him overnight but he should be able to go home tomorrow morning," the doctor said. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, holding his child closer.

"Can we see him?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

"Ca-rl. I'll watch Junior. Go see him," Sam said. Castiel gave Sam a thankful look and gave him the baby, walking briskly to see Dean. He pushed open the door to Dean's room. Dean heard the door open and looked away from the television.

"Hey, Cas," Dean smiled. Castiel sucked in a breath and walked calmly to Dean's bedside.

Hello Dean," Castiel said. He saw Dean looking at him through half lidded eyes and his control snapped. He grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and kissed him like his life depended on it. Dean grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer until Castiel had one knee in between his legs and his hands on either side of Dean's head.

"How's... Bobby?" Dean murmured in between kisses.

"Dean, I do not believe you're supposed to ask about a different person when you are kissing someone else," Castiel said with a straight face.

"That was a joke right?" Dean deadpanned.

"I don't joke," he said with a small smile and he pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Bobby needs surgery. The doctor said the next hour is critical," Castiel said. Dean sighed. "I can't heal him. I'm sorry-"

"For what, Cas? You couldn't have known," Dean said. "How're Sammy and the baby?"

"They're fine. They're in the waiting room," Castiel said. "I can go get them-" But Dean's hand closed around Castiel's arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Dean said. "And Cas? We're never getting you a bell." His lips were inches away from Castiel's but then he pulled back.

"Dean?" Castiel frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Cas... there's no way Junior is my son too," Dean said.

"Well why the hell not? Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel said.

"Not to me," Dean said.

"Was my pulling you out of hell not a good thing?" Castiel demanded. "Should I have left you there?"

"Maybe you should have!" Dean said, looking away from Castiel. Castiel's hand grabbed onto Dean's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I would never leave your soul to rot in Hell. I have lived many years- _thousands_ of years. I see into your soul because it called out to me and I answered. Maybe not as soon as either of us would have liked but the second I was able, I answered your soul's call," Castiel said. "If your soul continued to rot, I would be a mindless soldier. I betrayed Heaven, for you- my brothers, I betrayed my brothers-"

"Speaking of brothers, Cas, I want to meet my nephew," Gabriel said, appearing in a chair.

"Gabriel," Castiel said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snarled. Gabriel eyed them calmly.

"Relax, Dean. I'm just here to answer Sam's call and meet my nephew," Gabriel said. "I'm not teaching any lessons today."

"Sam called you? Why the hell would he do that?" Dean frowned.

"How do I know you won't try anything?" Castiel frowned.

"Oh, paternal instincts. Or is it maternal?" Gabriel smirked. "I wouldn't be here asking if I could see him if I was going to try something," Castiel frowned and changed his position, sitting on the side instead of being lodged in between Dean's legs.

"Can you wait a few minutes?" Castiel asked.

"I've waited a pretty long time, Castiel. I think I can wait a few more minutes," Gabriel said.

"And you won't try anything?" Castiel asked.

"You trust him? He's the damned trickster!" Dean protested.

"And he is also my brother," Castiel said, locking eyes with Dean. "I did not have to trust Sam with the baby but I did. I could have sent Sam away or brought you to me but I did neither. You took care of Sam as Gabriel took care of me-"

"Wait. Gabriel took care of you? Like feed you with a bottle and changed your diapers?"

"I suppose that is how you would see it?" Castiel said, exchanging glances with Gabriel. But Gabriel looked ill when Dean mentioned changing diapers- like he'd rather pike. "Don't kill each other- no that doesn't mean you can kill him and then bring him back to life." He turned to Dean and placed a kiss on his lips and then leaned his forehead against Dean's. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back or we might just kill each other," Dean muttered back. Castiel frowned at Dean.

"Do not talk like that in front of the baby," he chastised.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Gabriel cooed once Castiel had left the room.

"What do you mean Sam called you?" Dean asked.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Answer my question, damn it," Dean snapped.

"Well Sam didn't knowingly call me," Gabriel said.

"How do you unknowingly call someone? Sam wouldn't call you," Dean protested. Gabriel 'tsked' and leaned back in his chair with a smug expression on his face.

"You really don't know what goes on in your brother's head, do you?" Gabriel asked, amused. "He's got quite an imagination- I'll bet his dreams are almost as vivid as the ones you have from when you were in Hell."

* * *

"Sam," Castiel said when he saw Sam and his baby. Sam looked up and the baby twisted in Sam's arms, holding his own out for Castiel. Castiel smiled and reached his son, bringing him close. Suddenly, the weight of everything came crashing down on him and Castiel had to sit down.

"Hey. How's Dean doing? Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"Dean is fine. Did you call Gabriel, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"No. Why would I call Gabriel?" Sam frowned, confused but color crept to his ears and cheeks.

"Because Gabriel is here and he said you called him," Castiel said.

"I-I thought about calling him. I didn't think he'd actually come- I thought he could help save Bobby but Cas; I swear I didn't know that he'd actually show up!" Sam said. Castiel surveyed Sam for a moment.

"Sam, I believe you. Has Gabriel taken a liking to you?" Castiel asked.

"Wh-what? No! Of course not!" Sam protested.

"Sam," Castiel said. Sam sighed and sat down next to Castiel, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, he has. But I don't know why," Sam said.

"Gabriel likes to... torment the things he likes. He finds it amusing," Castiel said, blatant disapproval present in his voice. Sam sighed again. "How's Bobby?" he asked.

"No change. Cas... do you think Gabriel would be able to do something to help Bobby?" Sam asked. Castiel turned to face Sam.

"I have no doubt he would be able to, Sam. But he would want something in return," Castiel warned.

"He brought Dean back to life after all those Tuesdays," Sam said in a pained voice. "He didn't want anything."

"But he did teach you a lesson," Castiel reminded him. "Are you ready to go through another one?"

"I don't know. But Cas, it's Bobby," Sam said in a pained voice.

"I know," Castiel said and they fell into an uncomfortable but welcome silence. "Gabriel is waiting. Do you want to see him yet?"

"I'm going to have to see him sooner or later," Sam said. "Can I hold him? Takes my mind off things..." Castiel nodded and was about to hand his son to Sam when a patient on a stretcher was rushed by.

"Twenty-eight year old- hit at eleven forty-nine-"

"What time it?" Castiel demanded.

"Uh, two minutes to twelve-"

"And the day? The day is September 17th?" Castiel said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on, Sam. We're going outside. call Gabriel and have him bring Dean," Castiel ordered, changing his mind about letting Sam hold him and walking briskly out of the hospital.

"How do I call Gabriel? He doesn't have a phone," Sam said.

"In your head. Just think the words," Castiel said.

"What's going on? Cas!"

"Sam, it's September 18th," Castiel said, standing in the street. Gabriel and Dean appeared next to Sam. Dean looked pissed and off balance. Gabriel looked smug.

"And why does that give him the right to angel mojo me into the street?" Dean demanded.

"I wanted to see my nephew turn six months old. Didn't you want to see your son open his eyes?" Dean looked away from Gabriel and looked to Castiel and the baby. Immediately green eyes found green when Dean looked at the baby.

"Dean, those are your eyes!" Sam said. "Those are your eyes!"

"He-he's mine?"Dean asked, disbelieving. "Are you sure? Someone else could have the same-"

"Dean, he is yours," Castiel said firmly, looking straight into Dean's eyes. "We're yours... if you'll have us."Dean's mouth went dry and he stared at Castiel and the baby. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"The correct answer is yes- not stare at your baby and angel in total disbelief," Gabriel said. "And I'm sure Sam will agree with me."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a doctor said. "Mr. Rogers is awake," Castiel and Dean looked up at the news but Castiel still looked uncertain and even more confused when Dean grabbed his free hand without an answer and led him in the direction of Bobby's room.

"Did you...?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Yep. You owe me something, Sammy. I'm going to expect you to pay up soon," Gabriel said. he began walking and Sam closed his eyes and counted to three. He opened them and grabbed Gabriel's hand, pushing him against a wall and kissing him.

"Thank you," Sam said, cheeks flushed.

"No, thank you," Gabriel said. "But Sam, I'm not a demon," Sam turned a bright shade of red and backed up.

"I know! I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean that!" Sam said and Gabriel chuckled.

"Careful about what kind of deal you want to make, Sammy," Gabriel smirked. "Lessons come with everything." And then he walked away from a confused Sam.

* * *

"Let me hold my grandson," Bobby grunted when he saw them.

"Hi to you too, Bobby," Dean said dryly as Castiel handed Bobby the child.

"Why isn't he asleep?" Bobby asked, looking more to Castiel instead of Dean.

"He'll answer you in a bit himself," Castiel said.

"Boy, don't you be talking riddles with me," Bobby grunted but the baby did answer when he opened his eyes and gurgled. "My... Dean, he's yours?" Bobby asked, eyes wide. Castiel was looking at Dean, not daring to breath. Sam and Gabriel entered the room and Dean looked around.

"Yeah, he's mine," Dean said. They both are... if you'll have me." He reached over and pulled Castiel by his waist.

"Yes," Castiel smiled.

"Stop having your little staring contest and kiss each other, you idiots!" Gabriel said. Castiel opened his mouth and Dean took advantage of Castiel open mouth and Gabriel's advice and pulled him into a kiss.

"We are not naming the baby Bon Jovi," Castiel said.

"Why not? Why do you remember that?" Dean frowned.

"You wanted to name your kid Bon Jovi? What were you going to do if that failed? Name him ACDC?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Why are you idjits still sitting here for? Go outside and talk about it."

"We'll watch him. I want to get to know my nephew," Gabriel said. Dean and Castiel exchanged glances and Dean led Castiel out by the hand. Sam and Gabriel didn't miss the look of utter joy on Castiel's face.

"If you name him after our brothers, Cas, I will rename him," Gabriel vowed.

"So will I," Dean said, closing the door behind them. "So..."

"Dean. Thank you. You're sure about this?" Castiel asked.

"More sure then I've been about a lot of things," Dean said. "Yes, Cas, I'm sure."

"You wouldn't rather have Lisa and Ben?"

"No. Don't get me wrong. Ben's a great kid but Lisa isn't the one for me and with you its- let me stop," Dean said.

"Please do," Castiel said, as they were both uncomfortable. "Bobby's real name is Robert, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"I, um... I would like to call our son Journey," Castiel said.

"You know Journey?" Dean asked.

"Everyone knows Journey," Castiel said. "Journey Robert Winchester."

"Robert's a good name," Dean nodded. "Yeah, Bobby would love that."

"But do you... love it?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, I love it," Dean said and his eyes dropped to Castiel's lips. "Definitely..." Castiel saw the raw desire in Dean's eyes and he licked his lips. Dean reached out, framing Castiel's face with his hands and bringing their mouths together. Castiel opened his mouth for Dean and his hands rose to Dean's his, bringing him closer-

"Aw, come on! We're at a hospital Dean!" Sam complained.

"Go for it, baby bro!" Gabriel said.

"Why is my son crying?" Castiel asked, annoyed, taking him from Gabriel.

"Our son," Dean corrected, taking Robert from Castiel. "Hey, Journey." He whispered to the baby who gurgled happily.

"Cry me a river," Bobby grunted.

"You will," Dean smirked.

"Did you choose a name?" Sam asked as Dean looked for a place he could change his nephew. Castiel nodded as he and Dean exchanged smiles.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Castiel asked.

"His name is Journey. Journey Robert Winchester," Dean said. "Unless Cas has a last name-"

"No, Dean. I do not have a last name," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Robert... as in..." Bobby said.

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean nodded. "Cas' idea." Bobby looked at Castiel who stared back until, Bobby, embarrassed, looked away.

"I don't know what to say- well, uh, thank you," Bobby said.

"No, thank you," Castiel disagreed. "Dean, is something the matter?" Dean was quietly looking at his son, green eyes looking at a matching pair.

"Can you watch him for a bit? There's something I need to do," Dean asked. Without thinking, he handed Robert to Gabriel and went to the door. Castiel looked after him and then Dean came back into the room, dropping a kiss on Castiel's lips. "I'll be back." Castiel nodded and Dean went out the door.

"Do you know where he's going?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel said.

* * *

"Dean," Lisa said, surprised when she saw Dean on the other side of the door.

"Lisa, hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we talk?"

"Sure come on in," Lisa said. "Is it about Castiel?" Dean nodded and Lisa led him inside the hotel room.

"Remember when I told you that Journey- err, the baby wasn't mine?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Lisa said.

"I didn't lie- didn't mean to, anyways but we just found out and-"

"Wait a minute; I thought you said he wasn't yours. He was Castiel's," Lisa said. Dean sighed.

"Remember when I said it's complicated?" Dean asked.

"Well make it uncomplicated," Lisa snapped.

"Cas... Cas is an angel," Dean said.

"That's nice Dean," Lisa rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously. Cas is an angel of God," Dean said.

"Angels exist?" Lisa asked.

"Yep,"

"And Castiel is..."

"One of the dicks upstairs... well he's not a dick- well he has one, I think-"

"Dean, what does this have to do with the baby? And you?" Lisa asked.

"Journey is my son. In the future, Cas and I- well... the stork dropped off a baby," Dean said.

"How is that possible? You're both male," Lisa said.

"No, Cas is just wearing a male human. Jimmy said it was okay," Dean said hastily.

"Jimmy?"

"Cas' vessel,"

"Just stop, Dean. You're... Journey's father. Okay. So why did you come all the way here to tell me that? How are you even sure he's yours? I thought you said blood tests don't work," Lisa demanded, crossing her arms.

"They don't work. Journey opened his eyes and- and I'm his father," Dean said.

"And you and Castiel?" Lisa said, looking at Dean. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Love?" Dean murmured. "Yeah, I think so." Lisa nodded.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does. Lisa, I'm-"

"Save it, Dean. I knew the first time I saw you interact with him at the store," Lisa said. Dean nodded and Lisa took a breath. "Ben... I hope this doesn't affect your relationship with Ben... I mean, if you're in town, drop by with Castiel and Journey..."

"Are you okay with that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said glancing at the window.

"So," Dean said.

"So I guess this is it," Lisa said. Dean nodded and stepped forward to hug her but Lisa held her hand out instead.

"Goodbye, Dean," Lisa said. "I think he's waiting for you." Dean looked out the window and saw Castiel standing next to a street light with his back to them. Dean released Lisa's hand and walked himself out.

"Cas, what're you doing here?" Dean asked and Castiel turned, looking the same way he had when he had pulled Dean away from Zachariah.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas," Dean said. "So..."

"We had an appointment," Castiel smiled. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then Dean launched himself forward, hugging Castiel tight.

"I love you," Castiel murmured.

"I love you too," Dean said.

* * *

"Does he really have to go back- forward?" Sam asked, reluctant to let go of Journey.

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll see him again," Castiel's future self smiled.

"What about Jimmy?" Castiel asked.

"Jimmy moved on. He was finally able to," he responded. "He is in heaven. Thank you for eliminating the threat to him." Castiel's future self turned towards Dean and caressed his cheek briefly. "You have no idea how glad we are that you chose us. Thank you- all of you. Say your goodbyes. It's time for us to go."

"See you when you're born, munchkin," Gabriel said fondly, tousling the baby's black hair, brushing over Journey's cheek briefly. Sam hugged Robert, kissing his forehead.

"Uncle Sam can't wait to see you again," Sam whispered. "Be good for Castiel."

"What about me?" Dean demanded. Sam just smirked as Bobby took Journey.

"See you nine months after they decide to do it. Don't worry, with Dean as your daddy, it won't be long," Bobby said.

"Ew! He's a baby! Don't poison his mind already!" Sam squirmed. Dean laughed as he took his son.

"I think I agree with Sam," Dean said.

"I know I agree with Sam," Castiel glared at Dean before attending to his son. "Hello, Journey. Be good, okay?" Robert looked up at Castiel with Dean's green eyes and Castiel looked away from him, blinking furiously to avoid the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Cas, you crying?" Dean asked softly, pulling Castiel to his side.

"No! Maybe..." Castiel said weakly.

"I don't want him to leave either," Dean murmured. "But we'll have him back soon, okay?" Castiel averted his gaze, holding the baby and Dean closer. He pushed Robert into Dean's arms and left the room quickly.

"Cas-" Dean started after Castiel but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Cas?"

"Let me," he said and then released Dean, going after his past self.

"Dude, this is getting confusing. My head hurts," Dean said.

"Castiel," Castiel whipped around to fix his future self with a glare.

"You give me sin. You give not only _me _danger- but _Dean_- and my family- as well. You take Jimmy from me and leave me searching for him. You allow demons to follow you. You give me our son and now you want to take him from me," Castiel snarled.

"I am sorry, Castiel. But you will see him again," Castiel future self said, handing cupping his future self's neck, curving around the back as leverage to pull him closer. "Castiel, what's _really_ bothering you?"

"What if it doesn't work? What if Dean and I never...? What if Robert never gets born? I will have... loved and lost. I cannot lose any of them. If it doesn't work out between me and Dean then I will lose everything," Castiel said. "And do not remind me about how I initiated it or-"

"Cas, you're not gonna lose me," Dean said. "Or Robbie or any of us."

"I'd keep you over Dean," Bobby said.

"Gee, thanks," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, you're family and I'll kill Dean if he messes this up," Sam said.

"I will to, Cassie," Gabriel smirked.

"Do not call me Cassie," both Castiels responded.

"Dude, freaky," Dean said, giving his son to Sam. "Cas, c'mere." He pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him eagerly. Sam put a hand over Robert's eyes.

"Cas, we can do this right now, if you want. But nothing is going to come between us," Dean declared.

"Dean..." Castiel said.

"It is time for us to go," Castiel's future self said. Dean sighed and took his son, holding him close.

"I love you, son," Dean blinked furiously. "Be good for mommy and daddy in the future." Castiel's future self reached for his son and Dean reluctantly handed him over. "Least I know how to pick them." He smirked. Castiel's future self smiled and Castiel blushed and looked away.

"I have missed you," Castiel's future self said to his son. "So, so much." He looked at Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow and Castiel's future self nodded.

"Come on, you two," Gabriel said.

"What?" Sam said.

"You can't be in here for this," Gabriel elaborated. "Castiel needs to show his true self in order to bend time."

"You take care of my grandson, boy," Bobby warned.

"You don't have to tell me," Castiel's future self said, "Thank you, all of you." He waited until the trio had left the room and then stepped closer to Dean and Castiel. He turned his attention to Dean.

"It won't be easy. But nothing you've had to go through has been easy. Trust me, it will all be worth it," Castiel's future self said.

"Be safe," Castiel said.

"What he said," Dean said. The corner of Castiel's future self lifted up into a smile. He shifted Robert into one arm and turned his attention to Dean.

"Stay strong," he said and then he stepped forward and raised his hand, grasping the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Dean's jaw dropped as he watched the two Castiel's make out. Inappropriately, he felt his jeans begin to tighten.

"Fuck, that is hot as hell," Dean said. Then the two split up.

"Dean," they chastised. "Dean's present time Castiel glared at him. Dean's future Castile rolled his eyes, giving Dean a you're-not-getting-any look. Castiel's future self walked to Dean, kissing him gently.

"We're counting on you," he whispered, lips inches away from Dean's. He and Robert began to glow in a bright blue light and he stepped back. Dean was forced to cover his eyes. when the bright light disappeared, Castile's future self and their son were gone.

"Cas, you crying?" Dean choked.

"No! Are you?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not if you're not," Dean swallowed. He reached for Castiel and wrapped his arms around him tightly and Castiel hugged him back just as tightly, letting the tears fall freely.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, it's the author! Thanks everyone who's read and/or reviewed _His Father's Gift_! I'm working on a sequel and I was wondering if you liked the way His Father's Gift was written. Did you like how it was posted all at once or would you have preferred chapters?

And my sequel, will be concentrating mainly on Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel. But don't worry, there will be a _very _healthy dose of Dean and Castiel in there! The sequel will concentrate on getting Journey back and Lucifer tempting Sam into saying yes- to more than one thing. Please look forward to it! It will probably be called _An Angel's Deal_.

And if there's anything you want to see in the new fanfiction, please let me know!


End file.
